Behavioral plasticity is widely thought to require both protein synthesis and protein turnover. Although several studies indicate that protein homeostasis is tightly regulated and that new protein synthesis can have rapid effects on synaptic plasticity, aside from a few well-studied examples, the identification and function of newly- synthesized proteins is still limited. We propose multidisciplinary experiments using state of the art proteomics to identify newly-synthesized proteins induced in response to conditioning stimuli, to probe the time course for protein synthesis in conditioning- induced behavioral plasticity of a visuomotor task, and to test whether the rapid synthesis of key proteins plays a role in plasticity. Results from the proposed experiments will illuminate novel mechanisms of brain plasticity and may have bearing on treatments for neurodevelopmental disorders, such as autism spectrum disorders, or neurorepair following injury.